


Just Friends

by Soffya



Series: Adrinette April 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: 'We are just friends'. These were the words that Adrien told himself for some time. When someone asked him if there was anything between Marinette and him, Adrien replied, 'We're just friends.' but deep down, a little voice said to him, 'Are you sure ?'.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542394
Kudos: 52
Collections: Miraculous





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adrinette April 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir_ belongs to Thomas Astruc.__

‘We are just friends’. These were the words that Adrien told himself for some time. When someone asked him if there was anything between Marinette and him, Adrien replied, ‘We're just friends.’ but deep down, a little voice said to him, ‘Are you sure?’. And this little voice became stronger. Adrien ended up having doubts. Of course, Marinette and he were friends. But with time, Adrien had a lot of affection for Marinette. He was still in love with Ladybug, but with Marinette, it was different. Marinette had a heart of gold and was always ready to help people in need. Although she might seem shy and clumsy, she had a strength in her that made him admiring. In many respects, she and Ladybug were very much alike. Adrien sometimes thought that it would be nice if Marinette and Ladybug were one and the same person, that the super-heroine of Paris was the sweet and kind Marinette. But Adrien knew that it was impossible.

******

Adrien and Nino were in front of Françoise Dupont High School. Adrien was waiting for his chauffeur to drive him home and Nino was keeping him company. Adrien heard a laugh and looked around. He saw in the distance Marinette and Alya. Alya showed something on her phone and by seeing the excitement she had, she was talking about the Ladyblog. Adrien turned his attention to Marinette and he could not take his eyes off her. And as always for some time, Adrien looked at her movements and her smiles. He came back to reality when Nino spoke to him.

‘Your car is here.’

Adrien looked away from Marinette, surprised. He did not even notice that the car had parked. Nino could not help laughing at Adrien’s expression. He had noticed where his friend’s attention was focused.

‘And you’ll tell me Marinette is just a friend.’

Adrien heard that little voice again, which was perfectly clear this time. He smiled and said to Nino before getting in the car :

‘I’m not so sure anymore.’

_The end___


End file.
